(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a putter. More particularly, the invention is directed to a golf putter especially aimed at improving the putting game of an amateur or week-end golfer.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is well known that putting is probably the most difficult and frustrating part of the game of golf. It all stems out from the fact that if the ball is not hit right and with the proper strength, it will either not reach the hole or miss it completely.
Attempts have been made to produce golf putters destined to give a pendulum motion for hitting the ball. A putter of this kind has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,690. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,321,773 and 2,445,718.
However, to our knowledge, no putter is presently available which simulates a pendulum motion while being convertible for either right handed or left handed players.